


The Kukinami Yielder (Zoro X Reader)

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arlong Park Arc (One Piece), F/M, Post-Arlong Park Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: L/n Y/n was a well and fine trained swordslady, upon hearing her aunt, Belle-mere's death, she returned to assassinate her beloved aunt's murderer, Arlong, after a painful 8 years. But upon spying on her prey, she spotted a familiar bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro. Could this be one step closer to completing her 8 year plan? Or will it be two steps behind because of that certain swordsman.((THIS DOESN'T REALLY FOLLOW THE STORYLINE OF ARLONG'S ARC))((BE WARN IT'S A BIT LONG TOO))
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Kukinami Yielder (Zoro X Reader)

_Y/n gripped the letter, crumbling the edges of the piece of paper. Tears seeped through her eyes as her lip quivered. She couldn't believe it herself, her aunt that had always looked out and cared for her, was dead by the hands of filthy pirates. Y/n didn't want to believe it, but the words never lied, and Gen-san even advised her not to come to Cocoyashi as it was too dangerous._

_The adoption centre care lady saw the small child, sitting at the edge of her bed crying._

_"Y/n-chan, why don't you go out with the rest of the children to play?" The care lady asked sweetly._

_But to no avail did the young girl replied, not even a single word or noise. The silence was so thick, almost murderous and a more sinister._

_"Y-Y/n-chan?" The care lady almost quivered from the dark aura._

_"They'll pay, every single one of them will pay!"_

_Y/n shouted those very words before running out of the adoption centre, she ran so fast and far, she didn't take anything with her but the letter. That night, nobody at the adoption centre saw her ever again, it's almost as she ran away, or even worse, dead._

_It was dark at night, not even Y/n knew where she was. But she knew if she stayed in that ghastly village that they would immediately turn her back to the adoption centre. It wasn't_ _the_ _first time she tried to run away, nor second or third._

_T_ _he village she was from was now long gone and she was on the dirt path of some woods. The owls hooted and the crickets chirped, though Y/n was a tough girl, she was still scared. There was a ruffle through the branches and bushes, alerting Y/n to turn around swiftly take a look, no sight of anyone. It could be a predator, even worse a pirate with it's thirst for blood._

_"W-who are you!" She called out, but there was no answer to her will. "Show yourself, I'm not afraid!"_

_The trees rustled even more, making the young girl trembled, either from the cold wind or from fear, she couldn't recognised it. Then suddenly, the silhouette of a man appeared with a feather hat, his eyes piercing golden like a hawk and that giant sword he bore on his back was unusually large for him._

_"What's a young girl like you doing far away from home?" The stranger asked._

_Y/n gritted her teeth and sneered._

_"I don't have a home, I can roam where ever I want." She spat._

_The stranger didn't look half amused nor terrified, in fact he just crossed his arms and sighed._

_"I have no intention to kill a hopeless child, run away before something bad happens, you can never trust these woods." The peculiar man started to turn away from the girl._

_"I-I really have no home!" Y/n yelped._

_The swordsman turned around, obviously annoyed by now._

_"Everyone has a home somewhere, I don't think you'd be roaming the woods and staying under trees in this type of climate!" The stranger argued, "You're well dressed and well fed, go back to that place then."_

_"That place is long gone, it has been destroyed since then." Y/n said desperately, "I really have no home, no where to return to, I really am roaming around the woods by my own."_

_The man seemed almost taken aback, before he pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed in annoyance._

_"My homeland had been destroyed, my father died as a marine and my mother was killed by pirates, everything is shattered and destroyed and I'm forced to live in an orphanage." Y/n wept, "My aunt who always wrote letters to me is now dead, and I swear on my life I will not let another person dear to me get killed by the hands of filthy pirates who thirst only for blood, until then I shall train until Hell itself cannot hurt or kill me."_

_"I will avenge Belle-mere_ _-_ _san's death, even if it costs my own. I will not die until I see her murderer's life taken away with my own b_ _are_ _hands!"_

_Even after those bold words, the man still stood there unamused. He huffed_ _._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"Y-Y/n, L/n Y/n!" Y/n stuttered._

_"Y/n, you're too young to be out on your own, I know a very good friend of mine somewhere close by. He's a blacksmith, I'm sure he'll take you in." The man kneeled down to your shorter height._

_Although Y/n wished to protest, she knew the stranger was right. Going and getting killed wouldn't get her anywhere near Belle-mere san's death. So she decided to keep quiet and obeyed, for now._

_"W-what's your name?" She tried to ask boldly._

_"My name," He laughed, "Is Dracule Mihawk."_

_"That's a scary name." The girl giggled._

_"You think it's funny?" Mihawk's eyes twitched a little,_

_Y/n just shook her head and continued to giggle, to Mihawk utter annoyance._

_"I can't wait to drop her off and get it over with it." He thought to himself._

_~_

_That night, Mihawk carried the sleeping young girl to the nearest village he knew, he swiftly knocked at a blacksmith's shop he was familiar with. The shop's lantern wasn't put out yet, signifying that the shop's blacksmith, Esma Hassaku wasn't asleep or retired to bed yet._

_The swordsman probably pounded on the door a little too hard, because when the door opened, it revealed a very grumpy blacksmith. His scent was filled with a mix of whiskey and smoke, and his eyes were distinctively sinister and evil_ _, yet he had good intentions._

_"Broke your sword again, Mihawk?" He grunted._

_"I've got a lost child, you think you want to keep her?" Mihawk pointed at the slumped and asleep kid._

_"What do you think I am, some babysitter?" Hassaku spat in a gruff voice._

_"But she has potential, leaving her to die would be a shame." Mihawk sighed._

_The blacksmith arched a brow._

_"Come in, Mihawk," He opened the door wider, "We can discuss in here."_

_After a few words exchanged, Hassaku finally agreed to keep her under his care. As Hassaku tugged the limped girl into his bed, he went outside to the chilly wind and sent Mihawk out._

_"Oh, and Hassaku." Mihawk turned around and threw him two silver and golden lit katanas._

_The blacksmith quickly caught the katanas in one catch and smirked._

_"Gee, treat your swords better will ya?" Hassaku shook his head._

_"It's not mine, and it's useless for me anyways." The swordsman laughed, "Give it to her, when she's ready."_

_The blacksmith unsheathed the katanas, admiring it's sharp and shiny blade like it was a magnificent art piece._

_"It's the Kukinami, I collected it from a weapon shop for a low price. It's power is truly admirable, but it doesn't pick me as it's owner." Mihawk crossed his arms._

_"Tch, I don't see it seeing me as its owner either." Hassaku closed his eyes in disappointment._

_"Of course it doesn't, we're both corrupted men seeking for power and authority. The katana wants someone open minded and someone that demonstrates true leadership." Mihawk grinned._

_"You're telling me this girl is the chosen one?" Hassaku raised a brow in disbelief._

_"I felt it finally attached to its owner ever since I took a step towards this girl, the Kukinami is a wise and honourable katana, a sane person wouldn't dare to doubt it one bit."_

_"She's just a girl, she'll grow weaker soon." The blacksmith said._

_"Hassaku, you know very well gender doesn't determine the skill with blades, inner strength does." Mihawk replied._

_Hassaku huffed at his once comrade._

_"Very well, but why don't you train her instead?" He asked._

_"I wouldn't want a strong fighter to surpass me just yet," The swordsman laughed, "You know my pride."_

_And with a tip of his hat, and those piercing golden eyes. He left without a single bid of farewell._

_~_

_Eight years had passed, Y/n had grown into a beautiful young lady. Many men had asked for her hand yet she rejected all of them, good looking or not, she wasn't interested in a single one. All she was focused on was to train day after day with Hassaku until she finally could find the strength in herself to defeat the fishermen._

_On the bay, Y/n was fixing the sail she had planned weeks before to travel to Arlong Park, or so it was so called, that was located on the Conomi Island. She heard the tap of a familiar cane, but she continued to tie ropes on the said and count the food source she had._

_"If you're thinking of stopping_ _me_ _now, it's too late." Y/n sighed._

_"Don't worry, I'm glad you're leaving already. It's about time anyways." Hassaku scoffed._

_"Won't you miss me, old man?" She laughed._

_Hassaku grinned._

_"I'll miss you alright, but not too much." He chuckled._

_Y/n shook her head and placed her two katanas on the boat before stepping out and giving her father figure a big hug._

_"I'll miss you too, old man." She bit her lip, trying to swallow a lump in her throat._

_Hassaku patted her back soothingly._

_"Stay strong, like you always had." He whispered, "Never give in because of who you are but only for what you will become."_

_Y/n nodded and released my grip._

_"You stay safe too, I don't want to go home seeing a dead man and then having to host a funeral." She joked._

_"I'm not old, you damn rascal. I can fairly defend myself." Hassaku eye rolled._

_"Mark your own words, I'll be writing you letters." Y/n smirked._

_"I'll be awaiting them then." He smiled warmly at me, something she rarely ever saw._

_"This isn't a farewell, I'll sure see you soon, old man." Y/n waved as she step into her boat._

_He only stood at the bay and nodded as Y/n slowly sailed away, no words were meant to be spoken. Yet Hassaku knew very well, that she will become the greatest swords lady this era will ever see._

~

Y/n reached the docks at about early dawn, no fishermen were awake then so she made sure she carried both of her katanas and some food source she had still left in a sling bag. She made sure nothing else valuable was on the ship before leaving it astray and heading towards Cocoyashi. 

The streets were basically stranded, which Y/n thought it was normal since the sun had barely peeked its way into the dark blue starry sky. The young lady made her way through the streets, her boots clacking below her. She wore magenta tunic with a brown belt tightly around her waist along with jean blue leggings. Her two katanas were settled on the left side of her waist. 

She made her way up the hill until she caught sight of the field of tangerines. Her childhood memories swarmed her, from Bellemere-san's laugh to her mother that had much resemble elements as sisters, though Y/n took more of her father's features. 

When Y/n arrived at the familiar cottage door, she sighed. Wondering if anyone's home, like Nojiko or Nami. Heck, she even wondered if they were still alive. She took a deep breath and let it all out, her sorrows and her tiring training for eight years. For hell, she hoped she was ready to finally accomplish her goal. Y/n placed her knuckles against the familiar white wooden doors, urging her hand to knock on the door.

She gave it a light tap or two, before she heard the sheets shuffled and footsteps tapping, the door clinked open. There, she saw a grown up Nojiko. Her collar and shoulder covered in tattoos, at first Nojiko seem oblivious to her guest, then her eyes widened.

"Y-Y/n-san, is that you?" Nojiko gasped.

"Heh, you changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Y/n teased.

Nojiko gave her a sleepy smile before she asked her long time childhood friend to come in, she brewed some tea while Y/n sat of the wooden chair, her two katanas now lent against the table. 

"I hadn't seen you since... your mother passed away. How are you coping?" Nojiko asked.

Y/n sighed and shook her head.

"That was about ten or eleven years ago, Nojiko. My question is how are you and Nami coping?" she crossed her arms.

Nojiko stopped at the mention of Nami's name.

"N-Nami is with the Arlong Pirates." Nojiko stated.

Y/n's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean with the Arlong Pirates?" She gritted her teeth.

"She's helping to save the village from Arlong by collecting 100 million berries, in return she's now working for them as their sea surveyor." Nojiko explained, "The village knows, but we pretend to think she's a traitor, though she comes to visit Belle-mere-san's grave every once in a while." 

Y/n bit her lip at the mention of Belle-mere's death and especially her grave.

"You must have suffered a lot, knowing that it was dangerous to return back to Cocoyashi." Nojiko said.

"I learnt a thing or two by an old man I met for the past eight years, the suffering only increased my determination to eliminate Arlong." I eyed my silver white katanas. 

"You can't face, Arlong. You'd be killed in a slight second." Nojiko protested.

"I swore that I wouldn't die until I kill Belle-mere-san's murderer with my own hands." Y/n clenched her fist, "Until then, not even hell can hurt or kill me."

"You're being ruthless like always, Y/n. But I just care for you, so be safe." Nojiko placed a cup of tea before sitting on the opposite side, handing her own cup.

"Kanpai, to the downfall of Arlong!" She cheered.

Nojiko laughed and only raised her mug before they both took a sip of the warm, steamy liquid.

~

That day, Y/n secretly studied the closest path way to the empire, where it was always heavily guarded by fishmen. She wore a dark coloured man that covered half of her face to hide her identity, tugging on both of her white katanas, she saw a marine ship close by. Curious on what business they were settling at Arlong's empire, she crept onto the white wall and carefully stared at a shark man and a marine that seem to resemble a bit of a mouse. An octopus man was escorting him back to his ship, sending them back using his giant sake pot. 

Y/n's eyes twitched at the laughter or the fishmen, how they were all happy whilst the village was suffering under their hands. Suddenly the gate to the main courtyard where Arlong sat in opened, a wooden sailboat docked. Y/n squinted her eyes a little only to recognised the lime green hair from somewhere, maybe she saw him around the village or heard his description somewhere, but he sure damn looked like someone she recognised. 

Her eyes widened as she finally recognised that tanned man, it was the infamous bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro! His chest was wrapped in bandages and his hands and ankles were bound together, instead of three swords she only saw one. 

_"Funny, I recall his infamous three-sword-style having three swords instead of one..."_ Y/n scratched her head in wonder.

"Just why have you come here?" The shark asked in a very grim voice.

"I told you already-- I'm looking for a girl!" The bounty hunter spat, "Half-fish bastard!"

Arlong didn't seem the slightest offended, he only lifted his head up and grinned evilly down to the helpless swordsman.

"You've got a big mouth for a lowly human," He said, "I'll excuse you this time, but never say 'half-fish again." 

He continued to make a grand speech of fishmen, which Y/n had to hold the urge to slice his throat. 

_Doesn't that murderous fish every shut the hell up?_

"I'm sick of those ridiculous opinions of yours, Arlong." A familiar voice spoke in the shadows.

Y/n's eyes widened along with the bounty hunter, she stared as the familiar orange haired girl she knew since she was little emerged from the compound.

"Don't look so stern, Nami. You may be human but you're an exception, you're a skilled surveyor and a prized member of the Arlong Pirates!" The captain leered.

"Hey Nami!" The tanned man twitched, "Who does he mean, 'surveyor'?"

"Why are you acting all friendly like with these guys?" He continued.

"Oh? He's an acquaintance of yours?" Arlong smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's just my prey." Nami walked towards Zoro, "To think he followed me here without any idea he'd been tricked, talk about unbelievably stupid!"

"So these are your true colours, huh?" The bounty hunter stared at her sternly, "After you hated pirates so much before..."

"Surprised? It was all an act." She grinned slyly, "Does it make it clear enough?"

Nami continued to show off the mark of Arlong, the blue tattoo that decorated her upper arm. Y/n almost fell over from the grip of the wall, how could the Cocoyashi villagers put their trust into her when she's betraying so many of those that helped her, let alone Roronoa Zoro, who's one of the strongest swordsman there is.

Y/n's brows furrowed, she felt a pang in her chest of betrayal. How could her childhood friend betray everyone like that, an distrustful imbecile, a liar. Suddenly, there was a splash in the water. When, Y/n turned her head to focus of the scene. The bounty hunter was gone, everyone stared in shock at the waters. 

"What happened? Why'd he suddenly jumped into the water?" A fishman crossed his arms.

"Is someone pulling some lame joke?" Another pointed.

"Leave him." Arlong stared at the fallen hunter with no mercy.

Nami hesitated at first before her eyebrows pinched together, she gritted her teeth before she dashed straight into the water, slipping her heels off and dived into the pool. Y/n stared astoundingly, she seem like she was definitely with the Arlong Pirates, yet she went to betray Arlong's orders.

She rose from the waters along with Zoro, who panting hardly after holding his breath for so long underwater. 

"Oi, Nami, what are you doing?" Some of the the fishmen called out.

Zoro started coughing in some air into his lungs, before smirking and looking at the girl who just saved him.

"You're just a small fry who can't even watch one guy die." He teased, "Quit acting cool!"

"Shut up!" Nami stood up and stepped on his bandaged chest, earning him a groan in agony.

She lifted him up with one hand and stared coldly towards him.

"Mess with me more and you'll die!" She threatened.

Nami threw punch at his guts before he limply fell to his knees, she gave him one less merciless look before heading to put back on her shoes.

 _"Gee, that woman has to make her mind on which side she's on!"_ Y/n shook her head in nuisance. 

"Hey, what should we do with him, Nami?" Arlong asked amusingly. 

"Lock him up, I'll deal with him myself!" Nami walked back into the compound. 

Suddenly, a giant cyan fishman called out Arlong's name whilst running towards him.

"What is it, brother?" Arlong asked.

"That guy has a long nose friend with him, but he got away!" He reported.

Nami's eyes widened, which Y/n immediately caught on that this guy was probably another acquaintance to her village friend.

"He probably wound up at Cocoyashi Village!" The fishman continued.

"Cocoyashi Village, huh?" Arlong sighed, "Perfect, I have some business there anyways."

 _"Shit, I'll get spotted to if I get back to Cocoyashi now..."_ Y/n cursed, she continue to investigate the situation closer.

_"Maybe that bounty hunter can give me a hand, if I get him out of there first..."_

She waited until Arlong and a few other of his men left the area, in order for Y/n not to get caught by the departing fishmen. She immediately jumped over the walls and scurried to the metal room at the back of the building, where she saw two fishmen guiding Zoro towards his cell.

Silently, Y/n dashed towards the two of them. In a blink of an eye she sliced both of the fishmen down and cut through the ropes of Zoro's as well. She made sure she muffled both of their screams before they alerted the rest of the fishmen of her presence. Before Zoro could retort another word, Y/n placed her finger on her lips behind the mask. She eyed at the white katana that she thought Zoro would have.

Zoro eyed her a distrusting look, but this mysterious woman had just freed him from the fishmen and closed contact with death. He couldn't trust anyone but her right now, he grabbed the katana that was in the sliced fish's grasp and proceeded to untangle himself.

"We've gotta get outta here before they notice something's wrong..." Y/n said.

"They won't notice anything if they're dead." Zoro smirked as he unsheathed his katana and pulled it out. "I wanna wipe that smug looks from their faces." 

Before Y/n could protest even further, the ruthless Zoro had sprinted with his katana out. Slicing the fishmen one by one. 

_"Talk about being ruthless, I'm sure to get caught now!"_ Y/n pinched her temples before sighing and sheathing her katanas beside her waist.

~

"Had your fun now?" Y/n emerged from around then backyard, only to be met with a field of dead bodies.

 _"W-what in the actual hell?"_ She thought as she stared in pure surprise.

Zoro just settled on the stone throne that Arlong once sat in, he settled both arms behind his head and closed his eyes. 

"When the hell is Luffy gonna turn up? Zoro groaned, "Five more minutes and I'll drop bored."

"You just sliced almost an entire army of fishmen in under two minutes, how are you bored again?!" Y/n shrieked.

Zoro opened one eye to take a look at the stranger he had met not too long ago.

"Oh yeah, who are you?" He raised a brow.

"A thank you would be nice, I freed you, you know?" The swords lady crossed her arms.

"I didn't ask you to." Zoro sighed and closed his eyes, "But I ask who you are?"

 _"Damn, this asshole sure does have a big mouth!"_ Y/n's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I'm L/n Y/n, you must be the infamous Roronoa Zoro..." She began.

"Yeah, that's me." Zoro nodded, "I haven't heard about you though.." 

"I didn't intent for my name to be heard." Y/n crossed her arms.

"Oh?" Zoro opened an eye again.

"I rather keep myself under the surface, Roronoa Zoro. But you're now another man who knows my name." She said boldly.

"What is your goal exactly?" Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"Tch," She tutted, "I want to defeat Arlong and his crew, and destroy everything they built for eight years on this very island." 

Zoro didn't seem a slight amused, he scoffed and turned his head around.

"Typical ladies." He said. 

"Why, do you have a better goal than me?" The swords lady huffed.

"To become the greatest swordsman the world has ever seen, to surpass Dracule Mihawk!" His eyes opened and he grinned at his ambition.

"M-Mikawk..." Y/n stared blankly as that man mention his name.

_"W-what's your name?"_

_"My name, is Dracule Mihawk!"_

_"That's a scary name!"_

"Why, are you familiar with him?" Zoro looked at the stunt swords lady.

"N-nothing..." Y/n gritted her teeth, "Nothing personal."

~

There was a delight gasp, which alerted both of the sword fighters. Y/n placed a hand on her katana, eager to whip it out by instinct. Pink tentacles fluttered around with fish rods and as fishman began to sang and talk to himself, unaware of what happened inside the Arlong Park.

"We better get out of here before that fishman spot us."

"I'm sure we can take him on." Zoro cracked his knuckles and stood up.

Y/n huffed in annoyance and pulled his ear, which Zoro immediately tried to pull away from, making it more hurtful than it already was

"Listen here, moss head. I don't care what bounty you carry but we are getting out of here before you stir up more trouble." She scolded.

She released his now red tipped ear before pulling his arm and dashing over the wall, running away from the scene with no trace. After a few kilometres away, Y/n stopped to catch her breath while Zoro was still surprisingly okay.

"Do you even know where we're heading?" Zoro's eyes twitched.

"We're going to Cocoyashi to save your long nosed friend." She looked back while wiping the sweat droplets that formed on her forehead.

"Usopp, huh?" He said neutrally, "Guess I'll save him for now."

"Great, it's settled then. If we're really in a hurry, we must quickly make our way now." Y/n said, "Stay by my side and don't leave my sight, I can't afford for you to get caught again!"

Zoro sighed and nodded before she pulled his hand once again, taking the quickest route through the forest to the Belle-mere-san's tangerine grove.

When the two swordsman arrived, Y/n was taken aback to see one of the houses turned upside down on the village's streets.

"What in the hell?" She gasped.

"Arlong must have scavenged this village already, I hope Usopp's okay." Zoro grunted.

"A-are you looking for a long-nosed guy?" One of the villager approached them.

Zoro immediately turned back to face towards the villager.

"He was here?" He yelled.

"T-they just took him to Arlong's Park not too long ago!" The man stuttered out, intimidated by Zoro's cunning nature.

"Brave as he is, he defied Arlong. He's surely dead by now!" Another villager said.

"Damn it." Zoro face palmed.

"Thank you for your information, Zoro let's go!" I ushered him.

"L/n Y/n!"

Y/n turned back around to meet with the village's sheriff, Genzo.

"G-Gen-san..." Y/n gasped.

The man was scarred almost everywhere, Y/n tightened her fist in anger.

"Be careful out there, don't mix with the wrong crowd." He warned.

"Tch, you old men worry too much. I'll be fine, Gen-san." Y/n nodded, "Come on, Zoro. We need to get over there quickly!"

Zoro seemed he didn't like taking orders from a mere lady, but he nodded and quickly dashed off, not even waiting for the slightest hint of direction.

"W-wait, Zoro!" Y/n reached her our her arm to grab him, "Y-you're going the wrong way..."

~

 _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, he better not get caught now that idiot!"_ Y/n kept repeating to herself as she dashed after that damn swordsman.

She kept sprinting after him, she had to admit that one idiot swordsman was really fast. His stamina is literally inhuman, the fact that he could run that fast with his injuries is even more fascinating.

"Oi, _baka_!" Y/n shouted, "You're heading the wrong way!"

All of a sudden, what seem to be like a ship appeared out of nowhere and was speeding towards the swordsman. Zoro stopped to look at the direction where was the sound coming from.

 _"WHY IS HE STOPPING NOW?!?!?!?"_ Y/n jaw fell to the ground as she quickly dodged behind when she saw the ship come into view.

"Yo Zoro!" A kid at the edge of the ship called out.

Zoro just stood there blankly with his jaw opened as he collided with the ship, it continued through the forest and across the rice paddy field. Y/n panted, that guy is and the rest of the people onboard should be dead by now.

Just a flash and her partner wasn't caught, but dead.

 _"Stupid idiot, I'm surprised he even still lived up to now."_ Y/n cursed.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Y/n jumped at the sudden familiar voice, in the debris she could see a well dressed man in black along with a teenager straw hat boy and another man stuck under the debris with his two legs poking out.

 _"H-How the hell did he survive that?!"_ She gaped, _"Wait, how_ _did_ _EVERYONE survive that?!"_

Y/n shook her head, this was not time to overthink, moreover doubt the world's sanity (Which actually doesn't sound like a bad idea but carrying on...) She dashed towards them in a speed of light, something she had always mastered after receiving the Kukinami.

"Oi, moss head. We better hurry to get your long nosed friend!" She crossed my arm.

The three of them jumped at Y/n's sudden appearance before Zoro's eyes widened even more whilst the blonde haired male eyes curved into gigantic pink hearts.

"My, what a beautiful maiden I've been blessed with today. It's almost as if I'm now in heaven witnessing a flawless angel!" He swooned.

"No, you're still stuck in this hell hole with everyone else..." She retorted.

"Usopp! T-That's right!" Zoro jumped to his feet, "There's no time to be laughing around here!"

"Eh, what's wrong with Usopp?" The straw hat boy tilted his head in confusion, "And where's Johnny?"

"I don't know where Johnny is, but our bastard got himself caught!" Zoro twisted his head around to face the teenaged boy, "We gotta hurry before he's killed!"

"He was killed!"

All of the fighters turned their head to the trail between the rice field, a man who wore dark sunglasses and a tattooed kanji on the side of his face dropped onto his knees and bowed his head.

"Big Bro Usopp is dead..." He cried, punching on the dirt ground multiple times, "He was killed...by Big Sis Nami!"

Y/n gasped, probably catching everyone's attention. She covered her mouth, swallowing a lump in her throat. The swords-lady didn't believe her once coy and happy childhood friend - no almost cousin - would kill someone so...innocent.

~

"No...Nami wouldn't do that..." Y/n muttered.

"She did, she was a witch all along!" The tanned cocoa skin man sat on the floor, hands gripping his knees, "She's been winning Arlong's favour so she could have the treasure buried in Cocoyashi Village all to herself!"

_"She'll calmly kill people for it too, she's scum, rotten to the core! She had us fooled-"_

"Oi!" In a blink of a second, Y/n drew her katana and had the tip of the blade an inch away from the man's throat.

The man trembled under the stern gaze of the lady, he gulped as he sweated more than he already has.

"You do not speak of Nami in that sort of manner." Y/n growled, "One more dirty word of her and I might slice your throat, and _calmly_ kill you if I have to."

"Stop, Y/n. This has nothing to do with Johnny!" Zoro said.

"If you don't want to believe me then don't, but I saw with both of my eyes!" The man, who Y/n now found out was named Johnny protested.

"Believe or not, I won't allow you to spout anymore lousy words of Nami like that!" The swords-lady gritted her teeth.

"Nami wouldn't kill Usopp! That lady is right!" The teenaged boy curled his fist, "We're friends!"

"Who're friends, Luffy?"

Y/n winced at how evilly laced those words came from, she turned around to face her orange-hair best friend, or so she once called. Nami had her staff, almost as if she wanted to start up a fight with them. It was also noticeable that she wore a black glove on one hand. If she was going to fight Zoro and the others, Y/n made a mental note to not get involved.

"Nami!" The teenaged boy, who Y/n deduced was named Luffy, smiled widely.

"Why are you here?!" She bellowed.

"What are you talking about? You're our friend!" He continued, "We came to get you!"

"You're a big problem!" Nami huffed.

"Nami?" Luffy's face went white, as if realisation just hit him like a truck.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh." Nami crossed her arms, "You're just a pathetic bunch of people!"

"You know Nami, a nice hello and how are you would suit better than your lousy cold speech." Y/n revealed herself from behind Luffy.

Nami's eyes almost widened when she saw her long lasting best fried, Y/n L/n. The niece of Belle-mere-san definitely changed. Although she was still stoic and all serious, but she was definitely built. And Nami would never guessed Y/n would be holding a sword right now.

"Y/n...what are you doing here?" Nami gripped her staff tighter.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Having a bloody holiday?" Y/n retorted.

"Quit you're sarcasm, it's annoying." Nami spat.

"I've came to avenge Belle-mere-san's death, but it seems you're in the way." The swords-lady twisted her blade.

"If it's Arlong you're looking for, you better turn away. I don't want to hurt you and your petty ego." Nami squinted her eyes.

"I don't want to fight you either, so don't stand in my way!" Y/n huffed.

"Fine, why not kill me in revenge of that long nosed freak!" Nami gripped her staff and charged towards her childhood friend.

It obviously took Y/n by surprised as Nami slashed her staff down upon the swords-lady's chest. Y/n's eyes widened as she was brought to the ground. One cough, two cough, and crimson liquid was spitting out from her mouth.

She sighed and wiped her lip before stepping back up again, facing the orange hair lady that just took her down by one blow.

"I warn you one more time, Nami. Get out of my way, I'm not looking to fight you..." Y/n said grimly.

Nami twitched in annoyance, before she gripped her staff ready to give her another blow but then decided against it.

"Tch, I don't have time to deal with your lousy swords play." Nami shook her head and turned away, "Right now I tell you this, Arlong wants to kill Roronoa Zoro and his men. Because Zoro just had to be stupid, so no matter how monstrously strong you guys are, you're no match for real monsters."

"You're wind up to get killed if you hang around longer, not like it matters to me though." Nami smirked.

"Wahh, her cool look is so enchanting~" The well dressed man gaped in delight.

"Hi, Nami-san! Do you remember me?" He waved his arms like a frantic pigeon, "Let's sail the seas together!"

"Oi, shut up. You're just complicating things." Zoro bickered.

"Say what? Love is always a hurricane." Sanji retorted, but by then Zoro turned his back to the blonde male, "Oi, listen when people are talking!"

"Where's Usopp?" Zoro grunted, ignoring the lovesick man.

"Bottom of the ocean." Nami flaunted.

"Dammit, cut the crap!" Zoro held the hilt of his katana but was stopped when Y/n blade was placed at his throat.

"Don't even dare touch her, Roronoa Zoro." Y/n growled.

"You don't even know what's going on!" Zoro argued, "And she just attacked you, how are you defending her now?!"

"I said, " The swords-lady adjusted the blade so that the thin slice was now facing his throat, "Don't even dare touch her."

Zoro furrowed his brows before stepping back and sheathing back his katana.

"I'm leaving, I have nothing more to say anymore." Nami turned facing her back towards the rest of the audience, "You can have your ship back, but go find another navigator somewhere else."

"Just get the hell out of here, you're all an eye sore!" She yelled, pointing her staff towards all of them before walking away.

"Nami..." Luffy muttered before closing his eyes.

He fell back, much to everyone's surprise as he pulled his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to nap now." Luffy sighed.

"W-what?!" Johnny's jaw dropped.

"In the middle of this situation, Big Bro Luffy!" The green jacket guy stunt.

"I'm not planning to leave this island, and plus I'm not interested in the island's business." Luffy replied before light snores could be heard.

Nami furrowed her brows and bit her lip.

"FINE, GO AHEAD AND DIE!" Nami turned around to yell at the group before dashing away to the horizon.

"Na-" Sanji started before deciding against it.

"So...this is your men huh?" Y/n placed away her blade.

"Not exactly, this bastard is my captain." Zoro huffed as he rested his temples in his palm.

"A pirate crew?" Y/n's spat with distaste.

Zoro raised a brow.

"You sound unamused." The moss head said.

"You..a pirate?" Y/n asked with disbelief, "I never thought the great bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro, would become a merciless pirate!"

"You sure got a big mouth for defending a pirate yourself." Zoro crossed his arms.

The swords-lady's mouth opened to protest but she kept it zipped before turning away, half because she knew he was right and another half was because she was pissed.

"Oi, that's not how you treat a lady." Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Shut up, I don't need you to lecture me about ladies." Zoro retorted.

"I apologies for my crew-mate's behaviour, milady." Sanji approached Y/n and swooped down, "May I ask for her name?"

"Y-Y/n, L/n Y/n." She flushed red at the sudden show of attraction.

"My, what a beautiful name for such an exotic lady like you." He took her hand and kissed it, sending a tingling trail up her arm, she was more growing uncomfortable with the situation.

"I am Black Leg Sanji, a cook of this disastrous crew." Sanji muttered the last bit.

"Eh, cook. Mind giving her some space?" Zoro crossed his arms, to your relief.

"Of course, excuse my intimacy but you are just so...eye catching." Sanji flaunted.

Y/n blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly and awkwardly.

"T-thank you...you're not so bad yourself?" She raised a brow, Sanji was melting on the ground already.

"I'm Yosaku, this is my bounty hunter partner, Johnny." The green jacket man, Yosaku introduced.

"It's good to meet a companion of our Big Bro Zoro." Johnny nodded.

"S-say Big Bro Zoro, we better get outta here. Arlong's out to kill us." Yosaku trembled.

"Now that we know how Nami is like, there's no reason to stay on this island anymore!" Johnny added.

"No reason? There is one." Zoro knelt beside his sleeping captain, "He's staying here."

"D-Don't tell her you're gonna try to get her back too, Big Bro Zoro!" Yosaku argued.

"I have nothing to do with it, he decides who we have as a navigator." Zoro shrugged.

"Big Bro..." Johnny started but then sighed, "We understand, it was a short reunion but we don't want to get deliberately killed. Therefore our journey as guides will end here."

"Yeah, take care!" Zoro nodded.

"Well, until we meet again. Stay well, you guys!" Yosaku waved as the both of them made their way out of the scenery.

Y/n sighed, when did her assassination for Arlong become so...chaotic?

Sanji set against a tree and took a whiff of his cigarette.

"Oi, do you really believe that Nami killed Long-nose?" Sanji grinned.

The swords-lady looked at the black dressed cook along with the ex-bounty hunter.

"What are you proposing, Sanji?" She asked.

"Are you saying that Nami didn't kill Usopp?" Zoro raised his head a little.

"Am I wrong?" Sanji smirked.

Zoro let out a breathy chuckle.

"I mean, I did make her out as a small fry for not being able to see one man die..." Zoro shrugged, "She probably killed him out of frustration."

"Y-You!" Sanji sat up in fury.

"Oi!" Y/n barked, alerting the both, "Is that your long nosed friend there?"

The others looked down the dirt road to see a long nosed male dashing down the road towards them.

_"H-He's alive!"_

~

When Luffy woke up, he was delighted to see the long nosed guy, Usopp alive and breathing, though barely since he did run all the way from the bay to the group. Luffy was frantically shaking the poor puffing boy as he was rambling on how he thought Nami killed him and Johnny and more other useless unrelated stuff.

"Usopp!" Luffy smiled widely, "You're alive!"

The long nosed guy, which Y/n made up was Usopp, smiled weakly at his captain before he looked up to face the teenaged girl. 

"O-oh, I haven't seen you around before..." Usopp stated.

"I'm L/n Y/n, nice to be your acquaintance." Y/n nodded.

"I knew Johnny was just sputtering some nonsense after all." Luffy laughed.

"N-No, in a way it wasn't a lie." Usopp sweated a little bit.

Luffy hummed in confusion. 

"But it's actually the opposite, Nami saved my life!" Usopp confessed.

Y/n just smirked and crossed her arms.

"She's still sly as always." She shook her head. 

Usopp continued to explain how Nami plunged a dagger into her hand instead of his stomach, then threw him into the sea for him to escape, Luffy and the rest all dropped their jaws in shock, all except for Y/n. 

"She always has tricks up her sleeves, she a pirate that robs other pirates of course." Y/n laughed. 

"I-It looks to me there's a reason she's in that fishmen group." Usopp stated.

"Obviously." Sanji sighed.

"So? What do we do, barge into the park?!" Zoro suggested.

" _B-Baka!_ " Y/n hit him with the hilt of her sword, "You already caused a big mess in the park."

"B-Before we do that, we have to know Nami's story first!" Usopp frantically explain.

"Finally, someone that doesn't share the same braincell as you three." Y/n huffed.

"Oh how I would love to share one with you too, my lady!" Sanji swooned, earning a palm to the face before he could get any closer.

"Please keep your distance, you already made me as uncomfortable as standing on the same road as you." Y/n muttered, but to her misery the cook only flaunt more and more.

"It's no use otherwise." 

Y/n twisted her head around to see the familiar light blue haired woman walking down towards them.

"No matter what you guys do, Arlong's rule won't come to an end." Nojiko said.

"Are you trying to rile me up again." Y/n furrowed her brows.

"No, just stating the obvious." She smirked.

"Nojiko!" Usopp greeted.

"Who's she?" Luffy asked, pointing at the mysterious woman.

"Oh, she's Nami's older sister!" Usopp replied.

"N-Nami-san's older sister?! No wonder she's so beautiful!" Sanji awed.

"What do you mean it's no use?" Zoro crossed his arms, ignoring the fluttering cook.

"Please don't get anymore involved with the village." Nojiko stated, "Leave Nami alone, I'll explain the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Sanji asked.

"You mean why Nami joined the Fishmen Pirates?" Usopp added.

"Yes, you'll feel like leaving once you hear it." Nojiko sighed, "Maybe except for Y/n."

Y/n gave her a smirk.

"You know me all too well." She said slyly.

"Fine, let's hear this reason or whatever then." Usopp mumbled.

"I'll pass." Luffy walked on.

"O-Oi!" Usopp tried to stop him.

"I don't care about her past." He bluntly said.

"Where are you going, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"For a walk!" He replied.

Usopp began to protest even more, but it just made Luffy walked further and further. 

"Well, if you're going to explain. I'll sit out as well." Y/n sighed as she walked towards the tree Sanji first sat against.

"I think it's the best." Nojiko sadly said.

"Well, we'll listen to what you have to say, though I don't think it will change anything." Zoro walked towards the same tree and sat beside Y/n, startling her. 

He opened one eyes as both of his hands went behind his head.

"You don't mind do you?" Zoro asked.

"N-no, not at all." Y/n shrugged as she turned away to blush. 

Her whole life, Y/n never sat close to another man she was interested in. Not to say she liked Zoro but she found him quite a peculiar and mysterious man. A man that wanted to surpass Mihawk was quite a surprise to her. 

_"Heck everyone on that crew has a weird personality."_ She thought.

"Say, Y/n..." Zoro started, "Is your goal just to defeat Arlong?"

"Yes, I thought I've told you." Y/n looked to the man beside her.

"What about after that, what are you going to do?" Zoro asked.

"Well..." She looked down to her palm that were almost calloused from her training, "I honestly don't know, I never thought about it."

Zoro huffed and shook his head. 

"Why is defeating Arlong so important, you could go and defeat any other pirate and have a bigger goal!" Zoro said, closing his eyes again.

"Arlong took away someone very important to me." Y/n folded her hand into a fist.

"Is that why you hate pirates?" Zoro said.

"I always did, they are heartless men savages that kill and rob for riches and entertainment." Y/n gritted her teeth, "The only pirate I excuse is...Dracule Mihawk."

Zoro opened both of his eyes and look towards the sulking female.

"Why him?"

"H-He saved me, he gave me a future." Y/n sighed, "I thought I was done for, I thought I had nothing else in the world. But Dracule Mihawk gave me a second chance in life, he gave me the gift of swordsmanship, I'm forever in debt to him."

"Y-You know, maybe one day when I defeat Arlong and his crew, I want to meet Mihawk again." Y/n smirked as she look into the blue sky, "I want to show that man he should have killed me when he met me."

Zoro laughed and sighed.

"You are one crazy lady, L/n Y/n." Zoro said.

"You can't say much yourself." The swords lady replied.

"Trust me, I'm probably the only sane one here." Zoro sighed.

Y/n giggled, which was to Zoro's surprise as he didn't expect her as a person to giggle or even let out a smile. He felt his cheeks heating before he scolded himself and quickly returned his composure.

"I wanna know your story, Y/n." He said smoothly, with no embarrassment.

Y/n flushed deep red at how serious he was, her heart was fluttering bit and she felt as if she could instinctively tell Zoro everything.

And so she did, she told her about how her father was a marine and was killed by pirates, how her mother died in a pirate raid, how she ran away from the orphanage and met Mihawk, how she was trained under Hassaku-san, a close friend of her saviour. 

"Damn, I...I don't what to say." Zoro breathlessly said.

"It's fine, I don't what I say myself either." Y/n shook her head, "What about you, Zoro?"

Zoro arched a brow before sighing.

"I'm not the type to tell sob stories, but I guess I'll return the favour." 

And so he did, he talked about how he ran way to a dojo to learn swordsmanship, he told her about Kuina and their promise, he told her his dream of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Zoro." Y/n said glumly.

"I don't tell this story much to anyone, but you seem like someone who would understand my lost." Zoro tilted his head to face her.

"I bet she was a great person." Y/n said in a rare sincere and gentle voice.

Zoro was stunt before he looked away with pink tinted cheeks, hell what is this mere woman doing to him?

"Y-yeah, one of the most skilled swords-ladies I know." Zoro rubbed his nape.

There was a sudden thud, and as both of the swords users return their gaze to the people in front of them. They found Sanji sprawled on the floor holding his reddened punched cheek. 

"I told you! I came here to tell you to stop!" Nojiko huffed, "If you make a big fuss about her being your friend, the pirates will grows suspicious of Nami!"

"Don't make her suffer anymore then she has." Nojiko crossed her arms, "The only person that can meddle with the island's business is Y/n."

"She literally has the same goal as we do..." Sanji said in a saddened voice, as he was still crying over that a woman just hit him.

"No, you guys want Nami, she wants Arlong..." Nojiko stated, "You leave this island with your captain as well as Nami..." 

"Come on, Y/n. I'll meet you back at the Tangerine Grove." The blue haired lady sighed as she walked away. 

"You guys are gonna stay here right?" Y/n sighed as she stood up and dusted her leggings and grabbed her swords.

"Our captain is not going anywhere, so we aren't either..." Zoro replied with a tired yawn.

"Tch," She closed her eyes and grinned, "I keep forgetting you're all bloody pirates, always going against people's wishes."

"Well..." The swords lady stretched and looked back at the crew, "I guess I'll see you soon." 

She waved and without another look, walked away without noticing the one last glance of the ex-bounty hunter. 

~

When Y/n swiftly caught up to Nojiko, the lady was already yelling at the same marine captain that resembled a mouse. She was stomping over to the officer with a glare that could cut a soul out.

"We're looking for 100 million berries, not grains of rice!" The officer called out.

"Oi, just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Y/n trotted over, a hand over her katana. 

The marine looked at me and smirked.

"I'm Captain Nezumi, head of the 16th branch. I heard reports of stolen goods here, so I'm confiscating them!" He laughed almost maniacally.

"And just who told you it was here?" Y/n eyes twitched, "Nobody's been here for eight years..."

"Oh?" He smirked, "I just got a feeling it's here."

"D-Don't tell me..." Nami gripped her fist tighter, "Don't tell me Arlong sent you here!" 

Captain Nezumi only chuckled.

"Who knows?" He said menacingly, "We're just dealing with theft like any government workers would."

"Cut your crap, you whisker marine." Y/n spat as she drew out her sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't want to be turn to Arlong wouldn't you?" He threatened. 

"Not if I slice your throat first!" The swords-lady replied.

"WE FOUND IT!"

That caught the marine captain's attention as the marine soldier tapped on the casket like box. Genzo, Nojiko, Nami and Y/n stood there stunt, they were all anxious for what would happened to Cocoyashi village. 

"Woah, I'm surprise you gathered this much of treasure, little girl." He snickered, "And thirty percent of this will be mine." 

"Don't touch it..." Nami repeated as she made her way murderously towards the captain.

"Nami!" Nojiko called out as she and Genzo went to grab her, but she was starting to sprint.

At the side of Y/n's eye, she saw Nezumi drew out a gun and loaded it. With a quick step she dashed and sliced in, dismembering every piece of the gun. Nezumi stared at the sudden appearance of the shorter girl.

"Don't..." Y/n muttered, "Don't you dare take anymore from Belle-mere-san."

Nami, Nojiko and Genzo all stood there stunt as the captain started to get more furious.

"I warned you, I will turn you into Arlong or even the marines." He grumbled.

"I don't carry a bounty, I guess you have to turn me in to that shark face instead." Y/n smirked.

"Y-Y/n..." Nami started but Y/n turned to her and flashed a bright smile.

_"Don't worry, Nami. I'll be fine!"_

~

_"Oi, be careful out there alright?" Belle-mere waved at her sister as she stepped on the boat back to her homeland._

_"You take care too, come on Y/n, let's go home..."_

_Y/n looked up to her mother before looking back and her crying best friends._

_"M-Must you really go home?" Nami cried._

_"My dad's coming home, Nami!" Y/n squealed, "He's coming home after so many months."_

_"You'll come back and visit us again right?" Nojiko sniffed, "You'll come back to pick tangerines, and get us out of trouble, and eat Belle-mere-san's tangerine sauced omelette..."_

_Y/n swiftly nodded and went to hug both of her close friends and family._

_"I'll come back to pick tangerines, get you out of trouble and eat Belle-mere-san's tangerine sauced omelette." Y/n grinned._

_"And be careful of the pirates, Belle-mere-san always said their dangerous at sea." Nami added._

_Y/n just flashed a big bright smile to her orange haired friend._

_"Don't worry, Nami. I'll be fine!"_

~

It had been a while since Y/n left, Zoro had just woken up from his short nap as he heard Usopp and Sanji discussing about Nami and the Cocoyashi Village. It also reminded him that the three of them had to go looking for Luffy as well, since Luffy was gone for awful lot amount of time.

"Quit your jabbering." He scolded the two of his crewmates, "Let's go!"

They reached to see a crowd of villagers marching towards Arlong Park, Zoro immediately took notice neither Nami nor Y/n was included.

_"They must have stayed behind right?"_

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this, but he hoped that Y/n didn't put herself in a reckless position, nor did she decide to march up to Arlong by her own will. When the group reached, they already saw Nami and Luffy together. Nami was furiously stabbing her shoulder where the tattoo held, repeatedly screaming Arlong's name maniacally.

Luffy made his way calmly and grabbed Nami's wrist, holding the dagger away from Nami's shoulder. Nami stopped and slowly looked around. 

"L-Luffy..?"

"T-they took Y/n..." Nami choked, "And the villagers are going to...to..."

Zoro's eyes widened, he didn't believe Y/n would be captured so easily.

_"Something must happened, otherwise Y/n would surrender herself like that, she's too smart..."_

"Why did you even stay?" Nami screamed, "You don't know anything!"

"Yeah, I don't know." Luffy shrugged.

"I told you to leave this town too!" The girl added.

"Yeah, you told me..." Luffy plainly replied.

"LEAVE, I DON'T NEED YOU!" Nami screamed once again, throwing dust over him.

But Luffy stayed as she continued scratching up dust and swiping it across to him. Eventually, she backed down and continued to cry longer.

"P-Please, help me..." She pleaded as she looked at the straw hat boy with teary eyes.

Luffy stared before taking off his straw hat and placing it on top of Nami's head. He walked a few paces away from Nami before stretching his arms to the highest it can be without stretching himself.

"Of course I will!"

By then, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji had already took notice of their captain's promise. Luffy continued to walk towards them.

"Let's go!" He commanded.

Zoro knew damn well to himself that it wasn't just Nami he was going to fight for, although she was now considered a _Nakama,_ but so was Y/n. He could sense the worry building up in chest for the swords-lady. 

_"Y-You know, maybe one day when I defeat Arlong, I want to meet Mihawk again. I want to show that man that he should have killed me when he met me!"_

_"I bet she was a great person!"_

_"Well...I guess I'll see you soon!"_

Zoro tightened his grip on his swords.

_"She better keep to her word, for the sake of her damn future."_

The Marimo knew that wasn't the only case, he knew well what feelings were blossoming. He knew very damn well it wasn't because he just considered Y/n as a _Nakama._ As the four of them made their way to Arlong's Park, Zoro knew...

_They were going to defeat Arlong, once and for all._

~

It all seemed a bit nostalgic, but this time instead of that moss-green haired swordsman, it was her that knelt of the concrete floor in front of her main goal, Arlong. The fishmen surrounded her as they laughed and cheered at her miserable state, and the katanas she owned was now beside Arlong's throne.

"I never seen you here before, what were you doing at the Cocoyashi Village?" Arlong asked, bloodlust lacing over his words.

Y/n only continued to bow her head down, she pursed her lips and kept silent. A kick in her side sent Y/n flying onto her shoulder, she winced and gasped out in pain. Her chest was still affected from Nami's hit and that kick from the fishman definitely did some damage. 

"Oi, Arlong was asking you a question." He grabbed Y/n by her tunic.

Y/n gather enough saliva in her mouth and spat at the fishman.

"Like hell I'm going to answer." She retorted.

"Y-You little..." He grumbled as he flung Y/n onto the ground, cracking a few piece of concrete.

The swords-lady coughed and spluttered a couple drops of blood, her head throbbed and her shoulder was definitely dislocated.

"Oi Kuroobi, I just polished that floor you know." An octopus man cried. 

"Let him continue his play, Hacchan. We can always replace the flooring." Arlong grinned, "Kuroobi, continue your interrogation, or we might just feed her to Momoo." 

Kuroobi smirked as he grabbed the limped girl by her neck, her tied legs dangling beneath her.

"You heard Arlong, you know what's going to happen..." The supposedly named Kuroobi fishman smirked evilly.

"BIG SIS Y/N!!"

A slash and another slash, then Y/n's hands were suddenly free.

"J-Johnny? Y-Yosaku?" Y/n muttered weakly before realising she was released.

Immediately, Y/n bit the grip of Kuroobi, earning a yelp before releasing the injured swords-lady. Y/n tumbled onto the ground but she immediately dashed towards her two swords, making sure to leapt over Arlong's extended arm that tried to stop her. She flipped, grabbing the two swords beneath her as she landed back on her feet. She stared at Arlong with menacing eyes as she wiped the blood smeared on her lips. She unsheathed both of her katanas, one above her head another pointing straight at Arlong. 

"Petty toys don't hurt me, useless human!" He insulted.

"This isn't any toy, half-fish!" She smirked, _"Dosuto Debiru!"_

Her katanas illuminated bright golden as she sliced through mid air, producing a whirlwind that sent Arlong flying back.

 _"K-Kukinami??_ " His eyes widened.

Y/n returned to her stands again, a devilish smirk painted across her face. 

"Still think it's just a 'petty toy'?" The swords-lady teased. 

Arlong's eyes narrowed.

"Kill her...now..." 

Soon, the octopus man, Hacchan, along with Kuroobi and a light blue fishman with thick lips made their way to me. Yosaku and Johnny quickly surrounded my side.

"We'll help as much as we can!" Yosaku raised his sword along with Johnny. 

Y/n smirked as she dashed towards the three fishmen, but mostly aiming for her main goal.

~

Johnny and Yosaku were absolutely hopeless, sooner or later they were overpowered and thrown out of the park, leaving the swords-lady to fight for herself. The thick lips fishman, to what she discovered was named Chew, continued to shoot out water bullets as Y/n swiftly dodged it. She felt her fatigue setting in slowly and the swords in her hands were growing heavier. The three fishermen soon got her crowded, earning a mocking laugh from their leader.

"You should have just let Kuroobi killed you, or would you rather have three of my strongest men slaughter you instead?" He grinned.

"Tch, I'm not dying yet, you half fish bastard!" She smirked before Hacchan landed another sword on her, which she swiftly blocked and pushed away and swiftly leapt behind them, ready to finish them all with one final blow. 

" _Dosuto Debiru_ -"

Then she felt a sharp pain stabbed into the core of her stomach, she gasped and the new-found wound as she didn't dare to look down. She felt a drip of liquid and the burning sensation at her core, slowly she looked down and saw a sharp-no nose like object stroked through her core. Arlong smirked and pulled it out almost immediately, leaving Y/n to hug her body tightly to stop the bleeding. She dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach as her swords laid lifelessly on the ground.

Arlong's laugh made her sicker as she stared daggers at him, she could her her vision blur and immediately caught on the fact she was losing too much blood. Suddenly, the walls rumbled and there was a crash, then another crash, then suddenly the gate that was once locked blasted open, revealing the captain of Zoro and the others, Luffy. 

"What the...?" Arlong's eyes widened.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy raised his fist.

Behind him came Sanji, Usopp and Zoro, who he first laid his eyes at the bleeding swords-lady.

"Y-Y/n?!" Zoro's eyes widened, almost in panic and fear.

Y/n look up at her name being called as she started to fall onto the floor, her head hitting the concrete floor again. 

"Z-Zoro..." Y/n smiled as she choked out a couple pools of blood.

Without a second thought, Zoro dashed to helped the limped girl but was stop as a blade came into his view, he leapt behind along with Sanji as Hacchan along with the other two fishmen stood in his way. Zoro tried to focus on his enemies, but his eyes kept darting over the withering injured Y/n, who was struggling to get up with the last bit of strength she had. 

"Z-Zoro...can you hear me?" He heard the sweet voice that calmed him down.

Zoro payed close attention to her as she chuckled while continuing to wince and cough.

"L-Listen you _Marimo-baka..._ " She coughed some more, "I-I don't wanna die now..."

Zoro swore he could hear the voice cracking and see the tears mix with her sweat and blood.

"I-I really don't want to d-die, you hear me?" She smiled sadly as she spluttered more crimson liquid, "I-I don't wanna die with a wounds on my back, t-that's the biggest swordsman shame right?"

"A-And Zoro..." She breathed more heavily now, alerting Zoro very deeply as he worried of time being lost, "I-if I do die, take my soul with you too...take the _Kukinami_ with you and show it to Mihawk when you meet him.."

With a swift hit swipe of her leg, she manage to slide the two katanas between the fishermen's legs and over to Zoro's feet, who shakily grabbed the two katanas with clear.

"And defeat these damn half fish bastards, for Belle-mere-san and everyone of Cocoyashi..." She smiled weakly. 

She slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness to engulfed her.

"O-Oi, Y/n!" 

She struggled but painfully opened her eyes to see the fain vision of the swordsman.

"Stay awake, don't close your damn eyes. Please, stay awake...for me." Zoro shamefully spoke, but he knew those words were true from the very bottom of his heart.

"You're gonna face Mihawk yourself, you're gonna go back to see that old man who took you in for eight years, you're gonna face your aunt and you mother and father after Arlong's defeated yourself!" Zoro was yelling by now, "B-But if you dare die now..."

_"I will go to the depths of hell to retrieve you back!"_

Y/n chuckled and shook her head.

"No promises, moss-head." She smirked.

_"Let's see if we both can keep our promises..."_

~

Y/n didn't noticed she was asleep until she peeked and winced at the bright white lights, she rubbed her eyes only to realise that her head was bandaged, which explained the throbbing pain in her forehead. Soon when she tried to sit up, she winced at the spiking pain at her core, which caused her to look down and see that the core of her stomach was wrapped too and that all she was in was a her bra. She blushed, hoping that whoever dressed her wounds wasn't a man or even preferably, Zoro. 

Just as if it was cued, she heard a sudden groan in pain of that familiar person beside her curtained view. 

"Oi, you better keep the level down. Y/n-san is still resting you know?" She heard Nako scolded the noisy patient.

The only reply Nako got was the continuous groan and whimper of the injured swordsman.

"Fool, you tried to handle an injury this serious by yourself?!" He shook his head.

"I-It hurts!" Zoro winced as the doctor continued to stitch the new wound given by Mihawk.

"Are you guys even pirates?" The doctor continued, "Don't you have a doctor on your ship?" 

"A doctor...not a bad idea..." 

Oh, that voice of the straw hat teenager...that idiot...

"Luffy?" Zoro raise his head to meet his captain's gaze.

"But we need a musician first, right Zoro?" Luffy waved his meat stick.

"Why?" Zoro asked, obviously annoyed by now.

"Because, pirates love to sing...don't you know?" Luffy asked.

The two continued to bicker until Luffy asked where Nami had headed off, to which the doctor replied that she may be at Belle-mere-san's grave.

When the curtain was pulled, the doctor almost jumped out of his skin and the awoken swords-lady.

"Y-Y/n-san, you're suppose to be resting!" Nako huffed as he crossed his arms.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not too long, probably a few hours I should say..." Zoro shrugged as he pulled his shirt on, but Y/n didn't fail to see his rippled back muscles and along with the outline of his toned abs. 

The younger lady blushed as she looked away at the changing male before adjusting her body to get more comfortable.

"D-did we win?" She asked.

"Of course we did, too bad you were asleep, though I don't blame you..." Zoro sighed before pulling up a chair to sit beside her, "You fought your battle very well..." 

"I'll leave you two be, Y/n you should join the celebration when you feel up to it." Nako excused himself, knowing the blossoming relationship between the two of them.

"O-oh, sure thing, Nako." Y/n grinned as Nako scoffed and exited out the room. 

"What happened, when I was out?" Y/n asked, as she leaned back into her pillow to faced the ceiling. 

She didn't notice Zoro's blushing as he realised that Y/n was just in a bra and her leggings, he cleared his throat as he realised he spaced out a little too much and quickly replied to her question. 

"Arlong's Park has fallen, Cocoyashi is free and everyone's celebrating outside." Zoro said, "Sanji, Luffy and Usopp manage to fight with just a few scabs, and I'm pretty sure Nami's with Luffy by now." 

"W-what about you?" I asked, sitting up on my elbow, "Are you okay?"

"J-just the odd wounds here and there, I'm very fine though." Zoro gave her a grin. 

"He took a stab for you." A voice shocked both of the patients as they glanced at the doorway.

Sanji leant against the doorway, lighting his cigarette along with Usopp who was snickering into his elbow.

"He was damn worried for you, if it wasn't for him I'd take it for you." Sanji smirked.

"Give it up, love cook, she wasn't yours in the first place." Usopp slapped his back, earning a death glare from the blonde.

"Treat her right, Zoro," Sanji sighed as he puffed out a smoke, "Even everyone's grandmas know you both have a thing for each other."

That made Usopp laugh even more as the two sword fighters turned away to blush red.

"O-Oi, don't embarrass her- I mean me like that!" Zoro tried to scold them but it just made Usopp laugh harder and Sanji grin even wider.

"Take your time, we'll see you outside." Sanji said as he guided the laughing long nosed out of the hospital room.

"So...you have a thing for me..." Y/n smirked.

"N-no, I don't know what they're even talking about." Zoro shook his head and smile.

It took him by surprise, but all of a sudden he felt his shirt tugged forwards as he first placed his hand over the bed for balance. His lips smashed in another warmth, he blinked a couple of times before closing them and relaxing into it. He was kissing, something he never done before and neither for Y/n. It took them some time and some doubt but they both knew damn well.

_They loved one another pretty damn much._

After sharing a loving conversation, they made their way towards Y/n aunt's grave, Belle-mere, Y/n's final goal on the island.

"H-hey Belle-mere-san." Y/n grinned at the wooden stake grave.

Zoro stood behind looking at the beauty in front of him, her hair flowing gently against the wind, her long eye lashes and those crystal shining eyes that illuminated in the night. Though she was bandaged up, she still looked like an angel, a blessing to him. Though he never ever prayed ever since...well Kuina died, he would thank the heavens he was gifted this wonderful lady. 

"We won, Cocoyashi is free, even though I didn't get to kill that stupid fish head, I still fought well right?" She laughed, which suddenly became a regular thing now that Arlong Park has fallen.

Y/n ushered Zoro to come over and sit beside her by patting a soft patch of grass, which Zoro hesitated at first but then slowly made his way to sit next to the lady he just met...well today.

"Hey Belle-mere-san, you don't mind me liking a pirate do you?" She asked, a warm smile painted on her lips, "His name is Roronoa Zoro, unfortunately he's in one of the most idiotic pirate crew ever."

Zoro chuckled at that comment as Y/n grinned at him.

"But he helped save all of us, he saved me, he made me open myself up for the very first time..." She continued, "Whether it's his looks, or compassion, or his dream...or his promises,"

"He's not like other pirates, in fact he's a honourable swordsman. And one day I hope to see him as the greatest swordsman this era has to ever see." Y/n ended, threading her fingers into Zoro's calloused ones.

Zoro blushed at the sudden touch of affection, but sighed into it and smile.

"I bet she was a great person, Y/n." He said.

"Oi, choose your own damn words!" Y/n playfully smacked him.

Zoro sent an annoyed glare at her but couldn't help and smile as Y/n continued to smile brightly and laugh. 

~

They sat the side of a house as Zoro continued to drink the how-many-cups-he-even-drank booze, Y/n had to admit she wasn't even through her second cup and Zoro was probably way ahead of her and still sober. Zoro wasn't one to display public affection but he loved expressing it towards the shorter lady, he had one arm over her shoulder while she leaned into his touch.

"Boy, I'm full." Sanji sighed as he came to sit in front of Zoro, "It's nice having someone feed me for a change. How's your wounds, Zoro?"

"With a rest and a good meal, I should heal up soon. Plus I have this person beside me, I'm sure it wouldn't take long." He grinned, tightening his arm around her. 

Y/n looked away and blushed as she quickly drown herself in another cup of booze.

"That's good" Sanji smiled, his heart warming at the sight of the new couple.

"Seriously, why is this stupid party still going on?" Zoro huffed, "It's been three days now."

"They were under Arlong's rule for so long, I'm not surprised they're celebrating their soul out." Y/n shook her head and sighed.

"The lady's right, Zoro. When you feel happy, you should enjoy yourself." Sanji fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette.

Suddenly, Luffy appeared carrying out all sorts of meat in his hand and mouth.

"Hey Sanji, you were eating some sort of melon earlier, what was it?" Luffy yelled.

"What about all the meat you're carrying right now?" Zoro grumbled.

"It's Namu-Hamu Melon." Sanji replied.

"NAMU-HAMU MELON?! THAT SOUNDS SO TASTY!" Luffy yelled in delight, "W-where is it?"

"Beats me, it's a potluck party for the whole island!" Sanji grinned, "So someone must have brought them."

But by then Luffy had already disappeared to find it.

"He's gone." Y/n chuckled as she took another sip out of her cup.

"Well, since Y/n-san is taken by you now." Sanji rubbed his cigarette on the floor and put it in his bin, "I think it's time to..."

"PICK UP THE CHICKS!" Sanji yelped in delight as she went over to flirt with a group of girls.

"Typical..." Zoro sighed as he looked into his cup to find there was no more booze left.

"Want me to get some more?" Y/n asked kindly.

"N-no it's fine..." Zoro sighed as he set the cup on the side.

"You look troubled..." Y/n asked as she turned to face Zoro.

"You know...I'm leaving with the crew tomorrow...we might never come back here for a long time." He started.

Y/n slightly jumped at his monotone voice, though it was always how he spoke, it was different this time. Almost as if he was...in pain.

"Y/n, these three days were indeed...blissful." Zoro smiled sadly as he turned to caress her cheek, "B-but..."

Y/n placed her hand on his hand where he caressed his cheek.

"You don't need to say it, Zoro." She sighed, "I didn't mean to make it so hard for you to leave."

"I-It's not that..." Zoro sighed, his breathing heavier than normal, "Y/n, I know this is too much to ask...but.."

_"Will you ever consider sailing with me, to meet Mihawk one more time?"_

Y/n was taken back from his sudden question.

"It does mean you have to be in the most idiotic crew ever, and it does mean you have to obey the most idiotic captain ever but..." Zoro looked away but was quickly stunt at the sudden pair of lips .

Y/n tangle her fingers into his hair and smiled.

"I told you to pick your own damn words, moss-head." She smiled, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

Zoro smirked and soften his gaze at her.

"So I'm taking it as a yes?" Zoro asked.

"You're damn right, Zoro." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as if it was their last time together.

~

It didn't take any convincing for Luffy to accept the idea of bring Y/n along, although she wasn't a musician or a doctor, she could very much be almost a spy or even better...an assassin. 

"You can steal all the meat for us!" Luffy said excitingly.

"Oi Luffy, you can do that yourself." Usopp shook his head as the rest of the crew laughed.

They were loading parcels of food and barrels of booze as Zoro helped carried most of the boxes up.

"Alright, now that we're stocked on food. We should be alright to get going..." Sanji puffed out a smoke.

"Oi...Y/n..." A familiar gruff voice called out, gaining Y/n's attention. 

Y/n leaned against the side of the ship and looked down to see Genzo, Nako and Nojiko standing together.

"It's good to see you happy again." Genzo smiled.

"It's good to see all of you happy too." Y/n replied.

"Have fun with that swordsman, I bet he's a good man." Genzo teased, earning the swords lady blushed. 

"Tch, he's an idiot alright." Y/n muttered smiling as she faced the swordsman who was check about the parcels and barrels, probably looking for booze.

"And Y/n..." Genzo added, "Take care of Nami, alright?" 

Y/n looked confused at first, then realised what was happening.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, you old geezer." Y/n smirked.

"Still the same brat..." He grinned back.

"Start the ship!" Nami called out.

Immediately after she said that, she dashed towards the crowd, Y/n grinned as she immediately knew well of her trick.

"Oi, you heard her. Start the ship already." Y/n crossed her arms.

"B-But-" Usopp sweated but was immediately faced with a sword between his eyes.

"Do you need to ladies talking to you or what?" Y/n muttered sternly.

Immediately, the rest of the crew prepared to set sail as Y/n continued staring in awe as Nami made her way through the crowd. With a big leap, she landed right beside Y/n who grinned widely at her. 

"You little brat.." Y/n chuckled.

Nami just winked at Y/n before pulling up her shirt to reveal the purses and wallets she swiped.

"Take care everyone!" She kissed a berry before she waved at everyone.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" 

Y/n just laughed out loud as Nami giggled along with her.

"We're good right?" Nami asked as she eyed Y/n an apologetic look.

"You owe me for damaging some rips from that damn staff." She replied before laughing along with Nami once more. 

Zoro came up behind her and grasp her hand, twisting Y/n around.

"You ready to take a journey with the most idiotic pirate crew ever?" Zoro smiled.

"I told you, choose your own damn words." Y/n smirked before leaning in to grasp the moss head's lips.

It felt right, too much right for Y/n's liking but as she peeked towards Belle-mere-san's grave. She almost swore she could see her figure, writing the next letter to send to the orphanage eight years ago.


End file.
